wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Malkier
Malkier (pronounced: mahl-KEER) was part of the Borderlands, lying north of Shienar. The sign of Malkier was a golden crane. Malkieri men are recognized by a braided leather cord they wear called a hadori. The nation was swallowed by the Blight in 955 NE, causing Shienar to become the northernmost of the Borderlands. History The nation of Malkier was a former province of Artur Hawkwing's Empire, forged out of the earlier kingdom of Rhamdashar. Governor Shevar Jamelle declared the province to be a sovereign kingdom very early in the War of the Hundred Years, forging an alliance with the other Borderlands against both the Shadow in the north and the threat of interference by other nations to the south. Malkier endured against the Shadow for almost a thousand years, until it was destroyed in 955 NE. Lain Mandragoran, the brother of King al'Akir Mandragoran, took five thousand lancers to the Blasted Lands as part of a wager laid by his wife Breyan and was killed. Al'Akir's refusal to support Lain's foolishness saw Breyan plot to have him and his young son Lan killed so her own son Isam could take the throne. Cowin Gemallan, a Malkieri noble but also a Darkfriend, supported Breyan's plan and attempted a coup against al'Akir. The coup failed, but the Blightborder forts were stripped bare and a major Shadowspawn invasion was able to break through the lines. Breyan and Isam were apparently killed and much of the kingdom laid waste, although the famed scout Jain Charin, already called Farstrider, was able to take Gemallen prisoner and bring him back to the Seven Towers to face al'Akir in single combat, where he was killed. Al'Akir abdicated the throne to his son Lan, anointing him a Diademed Battle Lord, and sent him south to Shienar to be raised in safety, before rallying the last of the Malkieri to fight the Shadow. Al'Akir was killed, Malkier was overrun, the Seven Towers were destroyed, and the Blightborder was pushed a hundred miles or more to the south, until troops from the other Borderlands met the Shadowspawn at the Stair of Jehaan and turned them back. ]] Malkier was——up until the Last Battle was won—desolate wilderness, overrun by the Blight. The Thousand Lakes were poisonous and inhabited by foul creatures, while the Seven Towers were toppled ruins. Despite this, Malkier's reputation for martial excellence and stalwart defense against the Shadow remained incredibly powerful. It was known that thousands would flock to Lan Mandragoran's cause—and thousands did—when he lifted the Crane Banner once more. Al'Lan Mandragoran did indeed raise the Crane Banner and rode for Tarwin's Gap and Tarmon Gai'don, with an increasingly huge host from across the Borderlands riding with him. At the defeat of the Dark One, the Blight all but vanished and Malkier once more became a sovereign nation, ruled by Lan with his Queen, Nynaeve al'Meara, by his side. Geography Malkier lay north of Shienar, apparently running from where the Blightborder is now located to Tarwin's Gap and possibly even beyond the Mountains of Dhoom. It was the northernmost of the Westlands and the one located closest to Shayol Ghul. Its capital city was known as the Seven Towers, located along the shores of several lakes, not far from the southern feet of the Mountains of Dhoom. Towns/cities *Seven Towers (capital) *Herot's Crossing *Jehaan Important Malkieri *al'Lan Mandragoran, last king of Malkier and former warder of Moiraine Damodred *Jain Charin, also known as Jain Farstrider, traveled the world and brought Cowin Gemallan, who had betrayed Malkier to the Shadow, before the King for justice. He was also known as Noal Charin who traveled with Matrim Cauthon and later on became a Hero of the Horn. * Edeyn ti Gemallen Arrel, unsuccessfully rose the Golden Crane in 979 NE. es:Malkier Category:Former Nations of the New Era Malkier Category:Nations Category:Borderlands Category:Historical nations